The Clinical Research Center at St. Christopher's Hospital for Children is an 8-bed unit for children with a wide variety of clinical problems. It provides a multidisciplinary approach to the solution of clinical, pathogenetic, physiologic, and therapeutic problems of childhood diseases. Major areas of research activity include metabolic and endocrine disorders, congenital defects, genetic, renal, neurologic, pulmonary and immunologic disorders.